You're A God
by Fantine1
Summary: A piece of Harry/Ginny fluff. She's getting over him; he's falling for her.


A/N: This story isn't what I planned it would be when I sat down to write it. I hope you like it anyway :o) Flame if you must, but please, give me a reason. I own nothing. All the Harry Potter stuff is JKR's and the song belongs to Vertical Horizon.  
  
  
I've got to be honest  
I think you know  
  
Ginny sat by the fire in the common room, watching Ron, Hermione, and Harry, fight over their homework. It wasn't exactly a fight, she supposed, but more of a struggle of Hermione's to get the boys to shape up, and do their homework for once. "Ron, c'mon! Harry, please. You two, if you would just study..." Ginny smiled inwardly. The three of them were so wonderful together. Hermione was the brains, the common sense, the voice saying "Are you CRAZY? We're going to do WHAT?" even though she knew she would be dragged into it anyway. She watched out for Ron and Harry more than either of them knew. Ron was the spirit, the gumption behind the three of them, who always went for what he thought was right, regardless of how much trouble it would cause. Harry was...well, Harry was Harry. He looked up from his homework, caught Ginny looking at him and grinned at her. She smiled back and gave a little wave, praying that her skin would remain it's normal color and not blossom into red at the sight of him.  
Harry smiled at Ginny, and she rewarded him with a wiggle of her fingers. His stomach flopped. *What was that?* he thought. *It's just Ginny- she's like my sister. None of this, now.*  
  
We're covered in lies and that's OK  
  
She knew that he knew she liked him. If it wasn't obvious from the singing valentine during her first year- she cringed- then the color of her cheeks ever time he smiled surely gave her away. Even Hermione had admitted to Ginny that he was sure to know. But he never gave at hint of it in his actions, always treating her like a cross between kid sister and friend.   
  
There's somewhere beyond this I know  
But I hope I can find the words to say   
  
*I am sick and tired,* thought Ginny, *of having my heart broken by time every time I turn around. Not that he does it on purpose. He doesn't. But I'm not letting myself do that anymore. No, no more drooling over Harry for me. That's it. Finite!*  
  
Never again no  
No never again   
  
*Besides,* she thought, *he's not...well, he's so important. He's the Boy Who Lived, a celebrity. All of the wizarding world owes him one.*  
  
'Cause you're a god  
And I am not  
  
Not that's the reason she liked him. No, she liked the way his eyes crinkled at the corners when he laughed, she liked his loyalty to Ron and Hermione, and the way he said her name.   
She turned back to the fire, her mind set. She would not, not under ANY circumstances, turn around and look at him again. In fact, she was putting Harry out of her mind right now. *Time to think about Transfiguration, Ginny. Focus!* To her amazement, she actually started working, and was soon lost in the finer points of turning a turtle into a teapot.   
  
And I just thought  
That you would know  
  
Hours later, Hermione and Ron put away their things and drifted off to bed. Harry was alone in the common room when noticed a red ponytail hanging over the side of an armchair in front of the fire. To his dismay, he felt his stomach do a flip. What was all this nonsense about Ginny lately, anyway? Why did her lopsided smile make his heart pound? *I must be getting sick,* he thought.  
"Ginny?" He gently shook her shoulder. "Hey, Gin? Are you awake?"  
She opened her eyes, confusion and drowsiness clouding them. Harry's heart lurched.  
"Hmmmmm....?" she whispered.  
"I just thought you might be more comfortable in your own bed then a chair in the common room." said Harry. "Oh god. I'm blushing! It's Ginny! Get over it, Harry. The girl'd have to be crazy to still like you, after the way you've treated her."  
"Oh, thanks, Harry," she replied, gathering her things up.  
*Has her hair always been that red, and her eyes so deep and warm?* thought Harry. *Why am I suddenly fighting the urge to...ugh, no. Keep your head on. What would Ron say? She's his bloody sister!*  
  
You're a god  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
I'd let you go   
  
*Why is he looking at me like that? Has gone he completely mad?* Harry's eyes were rather large, and were filled with a combination of confusion, affection, and something that resembled motion sickness. They were awfully green though...*No! I'm not going to let myself like him!*  
  
But I've been unable  
To put you down  
  
She looked so...Ginny-like, her arms full of books, a loose strand of vibrant red hair hanging in her face. She stuck her bottom lip out to the side, trying to blow it back. The strand fell back into place, and Harry was seized by a sudden bout of courage. He reached up and tucked the strand behind her ear. Then he left his hand on her freckled cheek. And blushed. A lot.  
  
I'm still learning things I ought to know by now  
  
*He touched my face! No! I will not blush. I don't like him. He's my brother's best friend. The fact that he has not removed his hand does not affect me in anyway. I don't care. And his face being only inches from mine doesn't bother me.*  
  
It's under the table so  
I need something more to show somehow  
  
*Am I completely BLIND?* thought Harry. *She's been here all the time, and I've just ignored her. Now my hand is on her face...I don't want to lead her along. But I can't just treat her like a little kid anymore.... *  
  
Never again no  
No never again   
  
*That settles it then!* And before either of them knew what was happening, Harry's lips brushed hers. *He kissed me!* she thought. *I kissed her!*  
They there awkwardly for second, both blushing furiously.   
"Er- I'll see you then," said Harry.  
"Right," Ginny replied. *Prat, just kiss me then pretend it didn't happen. AHHH! I've had enough!*  
"So...g'night," he said, and turned to go. Then he turned back. She was at the door to the girl's staircase already, her hand on the doorknob.  
"Er- Ginny?"  
"What?" she replied shortly.  
"D'you wanna go to Hogsmeade sometime? Just...you and me?" She turned full around, giving him a slow appraising look. *Stay calm Gin...don't let go...*she sighed, then smiled, a grin lighting her whole face.  
"Alright then."  



End file.
